Misunderstood
by Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid
Summary: Akashi Seijurou bukanlah seorang yang yang suka berkeinginan setinggi langit atau berlebihan. "Aku hanya ingin Tetsuya menerima perasaanku saja-." /sumarry macam apa ini? -.- /cries/ Dedicate for #KurokoTetsuyaBirthday / LAST CHAP / RNR /
1. Chapter 1

Misunderstood

Chapter 1 : Meet You

Sumarry : Kuroko berfikir jika lelaki berambut merah yang duduk disampingnya itu sangatlah tampan, bak pangeran berkuda putih dari negeri dongeng. Tapi sayang, ganteng-ganteng kok buta. /sumarry macam apa ini? -.- /cries

Disclaimer : Kurobas cuman milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei. AkaKuro anak saya seorang. /dibuang/

Pair : Anak saya (Akashi x Kuroko)

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Humor (maybe)

Warning : Yaoi, BL a.k.a Boys Love, Typo(s), Gaje, Alur semacam kereta bawah tanah, Author Nyubi(?).

A/N : disini Akashi nya lebih tua satu tahun dari Kuroko. Dia udah kuliah semester satu. sedangkan Kuroko masih SHS, kelas 12.

Spesial for Akashi Seijurou birthday ^^

Musim dingin sudah menyapa dibeberapa negara. Salah satunya adalah jepang. Sebagian orang mungkin tidak menyukai musim dingin. Tapi, banyak juga orang yang menyukai musim bersalju ini. Terutama anak-anak. Mereka bisa bermain ice skating, saling melempar bola-bola yang terbuat dari salju, atau sekedar membuat boneka salju.

Kuroko Tetsuya salah satunya. Pemuda manis berambut sewarna langit musim panas ini sangat menyukai musim dingin. Dirinya menyukai butir-butir kecil berwarna putih yang terjatuh dari langit.

"Cantik." Sebuah alunan merdu meluncur dari bibir tipis pemuda berambut biru. Terlihat kepulan asap yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kuroko menatap keluar rumah lewat jendela ruang tamu. Pemandangan diluar rumah dipenuhi oleh warna putih dari salju. Dari mulai atap rumah, pohon, hingga jalanan. Kuroko tersenyum kecil ketika melihat sepasang anak kecil sedang membuat boneka salju diseberang rumahnya. Anak tersebut terlihat begitu bahagia.

Indahnya musim dingin.

"Kuroko."

Pemilik surai biru menoleh ketika ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ah, ternyata Himuro Tatsuya-kakak sepupunya. Kuroko memang tinggal bersama dengan Himuro di Tokyo. Sedangkan orang tuanya berada di Kyoto. Biasanya saat libur panjang atau natal, Kuroko akan pulang ke Kyoto bersama dengan Himuro. Berbeda dengan Kuroko, Himuro sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua.

"Ya Niisan?"

"Natal akan segera tiba. Apa kau sudah berkemas untuk pulang ke Kyoto?" Himuro meletakan dua mug coklat hangat dan biskuit dimeja.

Surai biru menggeleng. "Natal masih lama Niisan. Nanti saja" Kuroko mengambil mug yang diletakan Himuro dan meminumnya dengan perlahan. Rasa hangat dan manis langsung menyapa indera pengecap dan tenggorokannya.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan bersiap dari sekarang." Himuro mengikuti jejak sang adik. Meminum coklat hangatnya sambil menatap keluar rumah.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kuroko. Persediaan coklat kita sudah menipis. Nanti boleh tolong kamu beli di supermarket? Niisan harus menyelesaikan tugas kuliah soalnya."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Kuroko meniup-niup kedua tangannya dan kemudian menggosoknya. Dilakukan secara berulang kali. Saat ini Kuroko sedang menuju halte didekat rumahnya untuk menuju supermarket. Tubuh mungilnya dibalut mantel berwarna coklat, dan kepalanya tertutupi oleh hoodie berbulu. Pipinya terlihat merona karena kedinginan.

"Hah.. akhirnya sampai juga." Kuroko lalu membersihkan bangku halte yang penuh dengan salju kemudian duduk. Kedua tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku mantel. Kepulan asap keluar dari mulut Kuroko ketika dirinya bernafas.

"Sei-chan. Kenapa kita tidak pakai mobil saja sih?!" Suara cetar membahana dari perem-err laki-laki-err banci-err entahlah- berambut sebahu mampir digendang telinga Kuroko. Yang mau tidak mau membuat si surai biru melihatnya. Kuroko tidak yakin, kira-kira orang tersebut bergender apa? Laki-laki atau perempuan? Atau banci? pfftt.. Kuroko tertawa dalam hati.

"Berisik Reo." Kali ini suara dari laki-laki yang persis duduk disampingnya. Laki-laki berambut semerah darah. Entah kenapa Kuroko merasa nyaman berada disamping si surai merah tersebut. Padahal kenal saja tidak. Kuroko kemudian memperhatikan laki-laki tersebut dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Surai semerah darah, mengenakan jaket senada dengan warna rambutnya. Kakinya dibalut dengan celana jins berwarna hitam dengan sepasang snikers berwarna putih.

Tampan dan sempurna.

Dahi Kuroko mengernyit ketika melihat si surai merah mengenakan kacamata hitam. Kuroko lalu mengerjap pelan. Diperhatikannya langit diatas sana. Mencari-cari keberadaan sang surya. Tidak nampak. Jelas tidak nampak. Ini kan musim dingin dan bukannya musim panas. Matahari tertutupi oleh gumpalan kapas tebal berwarna putih. Lalu kenapa orang tersebut mengenakan kacamata hitam?

Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan orang ini? Pikir Kuroko

'Mungkinkah dia buta? padahal tampan.' Satu hela nafas meluncur dari bibir Kuroko.

Nak. Jangan menilai orang hanya dari penampilannya saja. Mungkin laki-laki tersebut adalah your future husbando nak.

"Reo-nee! Geser dong duduknya. Sempit nih.!" Laki-laki berambut kuning menggerutu sambil mendorong bahu si banci.

"Duh. Kotarou jangan dorong-dorong dong." Teriak si banci tidak terima.

Terjadilah adu dorong-mendorong yang membuat si surai merah kesal setengah mati. Dirinya menjadi korban keabsrudan kedua temannya.

"Hiyaa...!" Laki-laki berambut kuning yang dipanggil si banci dengan sebutan 'Kotarou' mendorong sibanci dengan sekuat tenaga. Sibanci yang tidak siap dengan dorongan maut dari Kotarou langsung terdorong kearah si surai merah. Sedangkan si merah yang terkena dorongan dari sibanci tanpa sengaja menyenggol laki-laki berambut biru yang duduk disampingnya sampai membuatnya terjatuh.

BRUK

"Ittai."

"Ehh?! Suara siapa itu?" Si banci celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sepertinya tiga makhluk absrud-mungkin dua, karena yang satunya hanya korban-itu sedari tadi tidak menyadari adanya Kuroko disitu. Ya memang sih, Kuroko itu memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Atau bahasa kerennya misdirection, yang membuat dirinya sulit terdeteksi(?) dan sering terlupakan oleh teman-temannya.

"Doumo." Kuroko berucap sedatar papan talenan.

"Eehhhh...!" Mereka bertiga shock ketika melihat laki-laki cantik yang sedang goleran dijalan. Padahal kan salah mereka sampai-sampai Kuroko jatuh dari bangku.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" Si surai merah mengeluarkan suara yang menggentarkan hati author /disepak/ ralat/ si surai merah mengeluarkan suara yang tidak kalah datar dari Kuroko. Tapi Kuroko bisa merasakan ada sedikit rasa keterkejutan dari nada bicara laki-laki tersebut.

"Hey cantik. Sini Oneechan bantu berdiri." Si banci bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk kearah Kuroko sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Cantik?

Apa Kuroko tidak salah dengar?

Dirinya yang manly(?) Dan tampan mempesona ini dipanggil cantik? Jangan bercanda kau banci sialan!

Gah! Walaupun tubuh Kuroko itu mungil untuk ukuran laki-laki dan tidak mempunyai abs, tapi sesungguhnya Kuroko itu lelaki tulen. Percaya deh.

Kuroko dongkol setengah mati. Oleh sebab itu dirinya tidak menerima uluran tangan si banci.

"Kenapa cantik? Kamu tidak usah takut. Oneechan bukan orang jahat kok." Si banci tersenyum lebar. "Perkenalakan. Nama Oneechan itu Mibuchi Reo. Biasa dipanggil Reo-nee. Kamu juga boleh panggil Oneechan kok hehe." Si banci yang ternyata bernama Mibuchi Reo itu tersenyum semakin lebar. Memberikan efek silau pada Kuroko.

"Nah. Yang ini namanya Sei-chan. Nama lengkapnya Akashi Seijurou." Kali ini Mibuchi menunjuk si surai merah yang hanya ditanggapi dengan raut muka datar-walaupun laki-laki yang menurut Kuroro itu buta- Ntah kenapa Kuroko bisa merasakan jika laki-laki berkaca mata hitam itu tengah menatapnya tajam.

'Buta tidak sih?' Batin Kuroko. Ingin memastikan sendiri sih. Tapi tidak jadi.

"Kalau yang rambutnya kuning itu namanya Hayama Kotarou."

"Hallo." Kotarou nyengir sambil melambaikan tangan dengan semangat.

"Doumo." Masih sedatar papan talenan.

"Hey cantik sejak kapan kamu disini? Terus nama kamu siapa?"

"Sejak kalian belum datang kesini. Dan jangan panggil aku cantik! Aku ini laki-laki tau! Dan namaku Kuroko Tetsuya." Sungut Kuroko.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja mendorongmu. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Akashi kali ini yang mengulurkan tangannya. Berniat membantu Kuroko berdiri.

'Baik-baik saja gundulmu. Sakit nih pantatku!" Kuroko misuh-misuh dalam hati.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja." Lain dihati, lain dimulut.

Kuroko lalu menerima uluran tangan Akashi yang membuat Mibuchi merengut tapi juga terkikik layaknya nenek sihir. Membuat Kuroko merinding.

"Kuroko kau mau kemana sendirian saja? Nanti ada yang menculikmu loh. Kamu kan manis hehe."

Kotarou sepertinya perlu di ignite pass nih. Sudah tahu kalau Kuroko itu laki-laki. Masih aja dibilang manis.

Kau memang manis anakku T.T

Alis Kuroko berkedut. Menandakan jika dirinya sedang kesal. "Aku mau pergi ke supermarket."

"Wahh... kalau begitu kita bareng saja Kuroko-chan. Boleh kan Sei-chan?" Mibuchi mengapit lengan Kuroko penuh semangat.

Chan?

Ampuni hamba Ya Tuhan. Kenapa hamba harus bertemu dengan orang-orang absrud begini. Batin Kuroko penuh kesedihan.

"Ya."

Singkat. Padat dan Jelas.

Akashi sekali.

Skip Time

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri. Oh kau sudah pulang Kuroko." Himuro membantu membawa kantong belanjaan yang ada ditangan Kuroko. Bukankah dirinya hanya menyuruh Kuroko untuk membeli coklat? Tapi ini kok kantong belanjaannya lebih dari satu.

"Kau membeli sesuatu Kuroko?"

"Ya Niisan. Aku membeli beberapa cemilan." Kuroko melepaskan mantelnya dan menggantungkanya di belakang pintu.

"Souka. Temanmu ada yang mau main?"

"Ha'i. Kagami-kun nanti datang untuk kerja kelompok."

"Hoo.. hari ini teman-teman Niisan juga akan datang."

"Mengerjakan tugas kuliah?"

"Yap."

"Baiklah. Aku ke kamar dulu Niisan. Nanti kalau Kagami-kun datang suruh ke kamar saja."

"Yes sir!" Himuro memberikan pose hormat sebelum Kuroko berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

Sementara itu. Di waktu yang sama, tetapi berbeda tempat.

"Kenapa kalian sangat lama?" Laki-laki bertubuh tegap dan berkulit kecoklatan bersidekap ketika melihat tiga temannya yang ternyata adalah Akashi, Mibuchi dan Kotarou.

Mibuchi nyengir "Maaf. Tadi kami ber-"

"Bertemu malaikat jatuh." Celetuk Akashi.

"Hah?"

Akashi melengos menuju kamarnya dilantai dua meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sedang cengo.

Akashi ngetroll sodara-sodara.

"Kalian sudah pulang? Kemana Akashi?"

"Oh Mayuzumi. Akashi naik ke kamarnya."

"Bukankah kita akan mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersama di rumah Himuro. Lebih baik kalian cepat berkemas. Bawa seperlunya saja." Mayuzumi terlihat sedang membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukan laptop kedalam tas punggung berwarna hitam.

"Ha'i ha'i."

Beberapa menit kemudian Akashi turun sambil membawa tas gendong. Akashi sepertinya habis ganti baju. Sekarang Akashi mengenakan tshirt berwarna putih polos dibalut dengan jaket hitam dan celana jins panjang yang dibagian lututnya robek-robek, serta snikers berwarna putih dengan corak merah. Oh, Akashi sudah tidak mengenakan kacamata hitam lagi. Memperlihatkan sepasang manik dwiwarna-merah emas- yang nampak tegas dan setajam silet.

Ganteng sekali.

"Kau sudah siap Akashi." Mayuzumi mulai menggendong tasnya dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Tunggu." Akashi menatap Mayuzumi intens. Dirinya baru sadar jika Mayuzumi memiliki warna rambut yang sama seperti seseorang yang ditemuinya dihalte tadi. Seseorang yang-sepertinya-telah mencuri hatinya. Pemilik manik azure yang sangat mempesona. Saat menatap manik azure tersebut, Akashi merasa dirinya tenggelam dalam lautan biru yang damai. Indah, membuat Akashi enggan untuk berpaling. Seperti malaikat tanpa sayap yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

Jangan-jangan...

Mayuzumi yang ditatap seintens itu oleh Akashi merasa risih. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu Akashi? Jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku ya? Maaf saja Akashi, aku sudah milik Nijimura."

"Dalam mimpimu Chihiro." Akashi berucap sarkas.

"Pfftt." Mibuchi dan Kotarou hampir saja terbahak-bahak. Tapi tidak jadi ketika melihat Akashi membawa gunting merah.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini rumah Himuro-chan? Ngomong-ngomong ini pertama kalinya kita belajar dirumah Himuro-chan kan? Biasanya dirumah Sei-chan. Eh, tapi Mayuzumi pasti sering kesini." Mibuchi memperhatikan rumah minimalis berlantai dua yang sepertinya terlihat nyaman. Halamannya juga rapi. Banyak bunga-bunga yang ditanam didalam pot juga di tanah. Di bagian pojok taman ada bunga sakura, dan dibawah pohon ada ayunannya.

"Ayo masuk." Mayuzumi membuka gerbang ber-cat putih dan berjalan didepan.

Ting Tong

"Ha'i!"

CEKLEK

"Oh kalian sudah datang rupanya. Ayo masuk."

Setelah mempersilahkan teman-temanya masuk. Himuro membawa mereka ke ruang tamu. Terlihat buku-buku berserakan dan laptop yang menyala. "Duduklah. Akan kubuatkan minum."

"Kotarou. Keluarakan cemilannya." Nebuya mencolek bahu Kotarou.

"Ada di dalam tas Reo-nee."

Himuro kembali dengan membawa 6 jus jeruk dan 3 kaleng biskuit serta dua kantong keripik.

"Ayo mulai belajarnya."

Ting Tong

Ahelah.. Baru saja Himuro mendaratkan pantatnya, sudah ada yang memencet bel saja.

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya Himuro."

"Terima kasih Mayuzumi."

Sementara diluar-didepan pintu-nampak laki-laki tinggi berambut merah-hitam sedang menunggu pemilik rumah untuk membuka pintu. Laki-laki tersebut mengenakan jaket berwarna merah maroon dengan celana jins berwarna putih, serta snikers hitam. Dibahunya tersampir tas selempang(?)berwarna hitam.

CEKLEK

"Yo Tatsu- eh, Mayuzumi?"

"Kagami rupanya. Silahkan masuk. Himuro ada diruang tamu."

Mayuzumi membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan laki-laki bernama Kagami masuk. Sepertinya mereka sudah saling mengenal. "Sankyu."

Kagami lalu melepaskan sepatunya. Dahinya mengernyit melihat banyak sepatu asing(?)yang berjejer rapi. "Ada tamu?"

"Ya. Sedang mengerjakakan tugas kuliah."

Kagami mengangguk. "Souka."

Setelah melepas dan merapikan sepatunya, Kagami langsung berjalan keruang tamu. Kagami terlihat sudah hafal dengan seluk beluk rumah Himuro.

"Yo Tatsuya."

Himuro menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kagami. "Kau sudah datang Taiga."

"Dimana Kuroko?"

"Dia ada dikamar. Langsung naik saja."

"Baiklah."

Kagami lalu menaiki tangga sambil berlari. Sementara Himuro kembali melanjutkan tugas kuliahya.

"Tatsuya."

"Ya Akashi?"

"Siapa laki-laki itu?"

"Oh.. Dia temanku saat di Amerika dulu. Dia juga teman dari adik sepupuku."

"Himuro-chan punya adik sepupu? Aku baru tahu." Mibuchi mengetuk-ngetuk meja menggunakan pensil.

"Ya. Aku punya adik sepupu Reo. Dia juga adik sepupu Mayuzumi."

"Ehhhh...?!"

"Kenapa laki-laki tadi menyebut nama Kuroko?" Akashi penasaran. Bukankah Kuroko adalah nama malaikat tanpa sayap yang ditakdirkan untuknya? Ataukah ada nama Kuroko yang lain.

/Akashi kau percaya diri sekali./

/tentu saja. Akashi Seijurou adalah seorang yang absolut./

/ha'i ha'i/

"Memang namanya Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya." Kali ini Mayuzumi yang menjawab.

"HEEHHHH...?!" Teriak Mibuchi dan Kotarou.

"Kenapa? Kalian mengenalnya?" Nebuya menatap kedua temannya yang absrud.

"Ya. Aku, Kotarou, dan Sei-chan bertemu Kuroko-chan dihalte saat akan ke supermarket." Mibuchi tiba-tiba terlihat berseri-seri.

"Benar. Kuroko terlihat sangat manis dengan pipi memerah karena kedinginan." Kotarou teringat akan Kuroko yang pipinya memerah. Membuat dirinya tersenyum lebar.

Akashi menatap Kotarou dengan pandangan menusuk. Berani sekali dia membayangkan malaikat tanpa sayapnya sambil cengar-cengir. Mati saja kau Kotarou.

Mayuzumi dan Himuro saling berpandangan setelah melihat reaksi dari Akashi.

'Mungkinkah Akashi menyukai Kuroko?' Batin keduanya.

Mibuchi terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu di kertas. Lalu setelah selesai menulis, ditunjukannya apa yang ditulisannya ke arah Mayuzumi dan Himuro. Serangkai kalimat menggunakan huruf kapital semua.

KUROKO TETSUYA ADALAH MALAIKAT TANPA SAYAP MILIK AKASHI SEIJURO.

Ah.. sepertinya dugaan Mayuzumi dan Himuro benara adanya.

Akashi terdiam. Pikirannya tertuju pada laki-laki bernama Kagami itu. Ada hubungan apa antara dia dan malaikatnya. Sepertinya mereka sangat dekat.

Oh dirinya baru ingat. Pantas saja Kuroko dan Mayuzumi terlihat mirip. Ternyata mereka saudara.

"Tatsuya?"

"Ya, Akashi? Kenapa?"

"Kau bilang jika kalian bersaudara. Maksudku kau, Kuroko dan Chihiro. Tapi kenapa hanya Chihiro saja yang terlihat mirip dengan Kuroko?" Akashi mendadak jadi kepo. Dirinya merasa harus tahu lebih banyak tentang Kuroko.

"Hmm.. itu karena Mayuzumi adalah kakak sepupu Kuroko dari pihak ibunya Kuroko, Sedangkan aku dari pihak ayahnya." Himuro menjelaskan sambil menatap teman-temannya. Fokusnya hanya pada Akashi sebenarnya.

"Himuro-chan. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kuroko-chan." Mibuchi kedip-kedip. Bikin eneg Himuro kalau boleh jujur.

"Benar. Aku ingin bermain game bersama dengan Kuroko." Kotarou mengeluarkan PSP dari dalam tasnya.

"Selesaikan tugas kalian. Dan jangan ribut terus." Mayuzumi berucapa datar.

Kakak sama adik sama saja. Batin Mibuchi dan Kotarou.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas menit. Tapi anak-anak kece yang nampak sibuk didepan laptop tidak memperdulikan jika malam sudah semakin larut. Hanya satu orang yang sedari tadi tengah terlihat memandang lantai dua.

'Cih. Kenapa laki-laki itu belum pulang? Inikan sudah malam. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka lakukan. Awas aja kalau sampai ada apa-apa sama Kuroko.' Akashi ngedumel dalam hati.

"Akashi kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan Kuroko naik saja."

"Tidak."

"Heh..? Kenapa? Sei-chan malu ya ketemu sama Kuroko-chan cie cie." Mibuchi cekikikan.

"Urusai."

"Sampai besok Kuroko!"

Drap Drap

Terdengar langkah kaki yang sedang menuruni tangga, yang ternyata adalah Kagami. "Oh kalian belum pada pulang ternyata. Tatsuya, Mayuzumi, aku pulang dulu."

"Hati-hati dijalan Taiga."

"Ya."

"Akashi. Kau sudah selesai dengan tugasmu?"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin melihatnya Chihi-"

"MAYUZUMI NIISANN!"

Ucapan Akashi terpotong oleh teriakan dari lantai dua. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko. Eh? Kuroko berteriak? Kenapa memangnya?

"Mayuzumi kau mengerjainya lagi." Himuro menghela nafas ketika melihat Mayuzumi menyeringai.

"Kenapa memangnya Himuro?" Kotarou kepo.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

"Bhuuuu.."

"Akashi."

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu kan? Tolong bantu Kuroko sebentar."

"Bantu apa? Kenapa harus aku?" Akashi mendengus.

Himuro berdecak. "Aku tahu sedari tadi kau memperhatikan kelantai dua terus. Kau ingin bertemu dengan Kuroko kan?"

BINGO!

Akashi diam. Kotarou dan Mibuchi cekikikan sambil ciee ciee. Nebuya khusuk mengerjakan tugas. Dirinya tidak terlalu perduli masalah kisah cinta Akashi. Yang paling penting untuk Nebuya adalah makan banyak. Karena jika perut kenyang, hatipun senang. Jadi tidak ada yang namanya baper-baperan. Setidaknya begitulah menurut Nebuya. Sedangkan Mayuzumi sibuk dengan smartphonenya. Mungkin sedang chating dengan pacar tercinta yang sedang kuliah di Amerika sana. Mayuzumi terkena LDR karena kekasihnya menuntut ilmu di negeri paman sam. Sedangkan dirinya di negeri sakura.

"Baiklah. Dimana kamarnya."

Sesungguhnya Akashi sangat bersyukur punya teman seerti Himuro. Dia orang yang peka akan sekitarnya. Ya memang sih sudah sedari tadi Akashi ingin sekali bertemu dengan Kuroko. Tapi dia tidak mau bilang. Gengsi dong.

"Kau naik saja. Nanti ada pintu yang tulisannya Kuroko. Itu kamarnya." Himuro kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Hm." Akashi kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamar Kuroko.

"Akashi."

Baru menginjak anak tangga ke tiga. Dirinya berhenti karena panggilan Mayuzumi.

"Apa lagi?"

"Hati-hati."

Akashi mendengus kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Hati-hati kenapa? Memangnya dia mau menyeberang jalan raya? Atau mau pergi ketempat yang jauh? Dia kan cuma mau bantuin Kuroko karena suruhan Himuro. Ya walauoun sesungguhnya Akashi ikhlas sih. Hitung-hitung PDKT gitu. Lumayan udah dapet restu dari Himuro haha.

Akashi kini sudah berada dilantai dua. Celingak-celinguk mencari kamar Kuroko. Ada empat kamar dilantai dua. Akashi menghampiri satu-satu. Kamar pertama tidak ada nama pemiliknya. Akashi kemudian membukanya. Sedetik kemudian dia berdecak kagum melihat isinya. Bertumpuk-tumpuk buku, novel, komik, berjejer rapi dirak berwarna hitam. Ada juga lemari es berukuran sedang disamping lemari buku Kemudian meja beserta kursi pun ada.

'Mungkin ini perpustakaan. Mayuzumi kan maniak novel. Dia pasti menyimpannya disini.' Batin Akashi sambil kembali menutup pintu kamar.

Melanjutkan langkahnya. Kamar kedua bertuliskan 'Himuro Tatsuya'. Akashi coba membukanya. Dan ternyata dikunci. Berdecak, kemudian dilanjutkan kamar ketiga. Bertuliskan nama si pemiliknya 'Mayuzumi Chihiro'. Akashi tidak tertarik dengan kamar Mayuzumi. Dirinya sudah bisa menebak jika kamar Mayuzumi itu suram. Lalu sampailah dia di kamar terakhir. Kamar paling pojok bertuliskan 'Kuroko Tetsuya'.

"Jadi ini kamarnya. Kenapa bau vanilla?"

CEKLEK

Akashi membuka pintu kamar tersebut, tanpa permisi dan tanpa mengetuk pintu terdahulu.

BRUGH

Akibatnya dia mendapat hadiah dari sipemilik kamar berupa timpukan kamus bahasa inggris. "Ouch."

"Niisan! Kenapa kau suka sekali menjahiliku sih?! Dimana kau sembunyikan novelny-eh?"

Cerocosan makhluk biru terhenti ketika melihat Akashi mengusap-usap hidungnya. Sakit rasanya kena timpuk kamus bung. Mana kamusnya tebel lagi.

"Loh? Kok Mayuzumi Niisan sekarang jadi pendek? Rambutnya bukan perak lagi, tetapi merah. Mukanya juga jadi ganteng. Kau habis operasi plastik ya Niisan?" Makhluk biru berucap polos.

Akashi mendelik. "Aku memang bukan Chihiro. Dan aku memang tampan."

Sempet-sempetnya narsis.

"Oh. Lalu kamu siapa? Kenapa masuk kamarku? Yang paling penting apa yang kamu lakukan dirumah ini? Jangan-jangan mau maling ya?" Kuroko menodongkan tongkat baseball didepan Akashi.

Twitch

Mau maling? Akashi Seijuro dibilang maling? Mana ada maling setampan dan seabsolut dia. Ditambah lagi dia itu kurang tinggi. Mana bisa jadi maling. Sebelum bisa kabur, udah kena keroyok warga karena tidak bisa lompat pagar atau tembok ckck.

'Sabar Akashi, sabar.'

"Kau tidak mengingatku?" Akashi menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Ngg." Pasang pose mikir sambil miringin kepala. Akashi berasa pengen langsung nubruk dan langsung 'iya-iyain' Kuroko. Duh Kuroko jangan pasang pose seperti itu. Kasihan Akashi.

"Eto.. Akashi Seijuro-kun?"

Akashi tersenyum kecil "Ya."

"Yappari." Kuro angguk-angguk. "Sedang apa Akashi-kun disini?"

"Panggil aku Sei-kun."

Kuroko merengut. Orang nanya bukannya dijawab malah nyuruh-nyuruh. "Tidak mau."

"Harus mau Tetsuya."

"Kok maksa."

"Karena aku ini absolut."

"Kalau aku tidak mau Akashi-kun mau apa?"

"Nanti aku cium."

BLUSH

Kuroko merona. Apa-apan sih makhluk cebol berambut merah ini. Modus banget deh. /dilempar gunting/

Kuroko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa pusing. Jantungnya juga berdetak tidak normal. Perutnya tetasa digelitiki oleh ribuan kupu-kupu. Sakit kah dia?

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Sedang apa Akashi-kun disini?."

"Oh. Sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersama kedua kakak sepupumu dan temanku." Akashi masuk kamar Kuroko dan duduk diranjangnya.

"Akashi-kun kenal dengan Himuro Niisan dan Mayuzumi Niisan?"

"Ya."

"Apa Akashi-kun bersama deng Mibuchi-kun dan Hayama-kun?"

"Tetsuya. Kau mengingat nama mereka tapi kenapa tidak mengingat namaku?" Diem-diem Akashi ngambek. Mengutuk kedua teman absrudnya.

"Habis Akashi-kun terlihat berbeda. Waktu itu Akashi-kun mengenakan kacamata hitam. Aku pikir Akashi-kun itu buta. Makanya aku sempat heran melihatnya. Kenapa Akashi-kun memakai kaca mata hitam, padahal kan ini bukan musim panas." Kuroko ucapanmu nusuk banget di kokoro Akashi.

Udah dibilang maling. Sekarang dibilang buta. Ngenes amat Akashi.

Ngomong-ngomong ini pertama kalinya Kuroko melihat Akashi tanpa kacamata hitam. Akashi memiliki mata dwiwarna yang menyorot tajam. Sesaat Kuroko tepesona melihatnya.

Akashi berdecak. Ternyata selain polos dan punya hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Kuroko juga termasuk orang yang bermulut tajam. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sering kali nusuk lawan bicaranya.

"Tadi kenapa berteriak sambil memanggil Chihiro?"

"Oh iya! Akashi-kun ayo bantu cari novelku. Aku tidak bisa tidur sebelum membaca novel."

"Kalau aku bacakan dongeng mau?"

"Memangnya aku anak kecil apa."

"Tetsuya memang kecil kok."

"Seperti Akashi-kun tidak kecil saja."

"Tetsuya panggil aku Sei-kun."

"Tidak mau."

"Harus mau."

"Kalau aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau."

"Kalau aku menemukan novelmu panggil aku Sei-kun." Akashi menyeringai.

Mata Kuroko memicing. "Kalau nolong yang ikhlas dong."

"Terserah. Kalau Tetsuya tidak mau juga tak apa." Akashi mengangkat bahu cuek. Membuat Kuroko mendengus. "Baiklah."

Kalau tidak menyandang marga 'Akashi', mungkin dirinya sudah jingkrak-jikrak karena bahagia. Capek juga sih debat sama orang keras kepala macam Kuroko. Tapi Akashi rela kok. Selagi bisa melihat wajah cemberut malaikatnya. Lucu dan imut.

Akashi kemudian membantu mencari novel milik Kuroko yang disembunyikan oleh Mayuzumi. Lagi pula kapan Mayuzumi bertemu dengan Kuroko? Bukankah sedari tadi mereka bersama di ruang tamu? Ah, dirinya hampir lupa. Mayuzumi juga memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Sama seperti Kuroko. Untung Himuro enggak ya.

"Tetsuya, inikah novel yang dicari?" Akashi menunjukan novel berjudul Secret Pool dan mempunyai cover berwarna biru tua.

"Kyaaaaa.. novelku." Kuroko merebut novel dari tangan Akashi lalu memeluknya. Seperti memeluk kekasih yang telah lama berpisah. Membuat Akashi iri saja. Dia kan juga pengen dipeluk Kuroko.

"Karena aku sudah berhasil menemukan novelmu. Maka mulai sekarang Tetsuya harus panggil aku Sei-kun." Akashi bersidekap sambil melihat Kuroko yang masih memeluk novelnya.

"Ha'i ha'i. Terima kasih Sei-kun." Kuroko tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf 'V', atau yang biasa disebut dengan peace.

Akashi kamu sehat?

Author ngerasa diabetes liat Kuroko pose begitu. \\\\\

Akashi tersenyum melihat tingkah Kuroko yang seperti anak kecil. Dirinya bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Kuroko. Malaikat mungil berambut biru yang imut.

Akashi mengacak surai biru Kuroko. "Sama-sama Tetsuya. Kalau begitu tidurlah. Aku akan segera turun dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya."

"Sei-kun. Boleh minta alamat emainlya?"

"Sini berikan handphone Tetsuya." Kuroko lalu memberikan smartphone berwarna putih.

"Nah sudah."

"Arigatou Sei-kun. Jja ne~." Kuroko kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan kearah ranjangnya. Bersiap untuk membaca novel lalu tidur.

Akashi menghampiri teman-temannya yang sedang goleran di ruang tamu. "Sedang apa kalian? Ayo pulang."

"Loh dimana Kuroko-chan." Mibuchi celingkukan mencari si biru.

"Tetsuya ingin membaca novel kemudian tidur." Akashi membereskan buku-buku dan laptopnya.

"Akashi kenapa kau memanggil Kuroko dengan nama kecilnya?" Mayuzumi menatap Akashi curiga.

"Memangnya kenapa Chihiro? Bukankah aku memanggil kalian semua dengan nama kecil." Akashi menatap datar Mayuzumi.

"Tapi kali ini kau mencurigakan."

Akashi tidak meladeni omongan Mayuzumi. Dirinya tengah sibuk dengan buku dan laptopnya. "Kalian bertiga cepatlah."

Semuanya telah selesai mengerjakan tugas masing-masing. Himuro dan Mayuzumi kemudian mengantar teman-temannya sampai depan rumah.

"Hati-hati dijalan. Jangan ngebut."

"Tatsuya kau seperti ibu yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya."

"Setuju dengan Sei-chan."

"Baiklah kami pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu besok." Kotarou melambai-lambai.

"Mayuzumi kau akan menginap?"

"Ya. Sudah malam juga. Pasti sudah tidak ada bus yang beroperasi lagi."

"Baiklah."

Walauopun Mayuzumi bersaudara dengan Himuro dan Kuroko. Tapi dirinya tinggal terpisah dengan kedua saudaranya. Namun, Mayuzumi sering kali menginap dirumah Himuro. Itu sebabnya ada kamar khusus buat Mayuzumi dirumah Himuro.

Drrrtt Drrtt

Akashi merasakan ada getaran disaku celananya. Mengambil smartphone dan mengeceknya. Ternyata dari Kuroko.

" _Hati-hati dijalan Sei-kun. Oyasumi ^^."_

Akashi tersenyum. Seneng banget rasanya dapet email dari Kuroko.

Akashi lalu mengetik balasan untuk Kuroko. _"Ya Tetsuya. Oyasumi. Have a nice dream."_

Send.

"Dari siapa Sei-chan? Kok Sei-chan kelihatan seneng banget." Mibuchi berniat mengintip smartphone Akashi. Tapi terlambat. Sudah masuk kantong. Mibuchi merengut jadinya.

Akashi iseng menatap kelantai dua. Tersenyum kembali ketika melihat Kuroko tengah melambai ke arahnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Akashi lalu membalas lambaian Kuroko dan kemudian memasuki mobilnya.

'Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi Tetsuya. Saat itulah kau akan menjadi milikku.'

TBC

Nyahahaha.. hadir kembali dengan fic super gaje :D

Sebelumnya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat readers yang sudah mau baca ya. Err kalau ada sih XD

Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk anak saya Akashi Seijuro yang hari ini berulang tahun ^^ happy birthday anakku. Semoga bertambah tinggi, makin ganteng dan makin absolut :v langgeng terus bareng Tetsuya ^^ Love You :*

A/N (2): mungkin fic ini bakal jadi Twoshoot atau lebih. Tergantung mood nulisnya :D

RnR

Jja ne~~


	2. Chapter 2 : ANSWER

Misunderstood

Chapter 2 : Answer

Sumarry : Akashi Seijurou bukanlah seorang yang yang suka berkeinginan setinggi langit atau berlebihan. "Aku hanya ingin Tetsuya menerima perasaanku saja-." /sumarry macam apa ini? -.- /cries

Disclaimer : Kurobas cuman milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei. AkaKuro anak saya seorang. /dibuang/

Pair : Anak saya (Akashi x Kuroko)

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Humor (maybe)

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, BL a.k.a Boys Love, Typo(s), Gaje, Alur semacam kereta bawah tanah, Author Nyubi(?).

A/N : untuk chapter kedua ini sumarry nya memang berbeda dari yang pertama karena menyesuaikan jalan ceritanya. Tapi tetep ceritanya lanjutan dari yang sebelumnya.

Spesial for Kuroko Tetsuya Birthday~~

Memasuki pertengahan awal bulan ditahun baru, salju masih setia menghujani negara yang terkenal dengan sebutan Negeri Sakura tersebut.

Tahun baru, bulan baru, serta harapan baru. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh anak tunggal dari Akashi Masaomi ini. Akashi Seijuro bukanlah seorang laki-laki yang suka berkeinginan setinggi langit. Bahkan ketika ia berulang tahun. Saat Akashi memperingati hari lahirnya bulan desember lalu, ia hanya mengharapkan agar ayahnya, para sahabat, serta orang yang dicintainya diberi kesehatan. Tapi, sesungguhnya yang paling diinginkan Akashi adalah perasaan cintanya terbalas. Dirinya itu absolut. Dirinya selalu benar. Apa yang Akashi inginkan akan selalu terwujud. Akashi tahu betul itu.

Saat ini Akashi mencintai seorang laki-laki berambut biru langit dan memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan warna rambutnya. Laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah adik sepupu dari sahabatnya.

Takdir kah?

Mungkin.

Yang jelas Akashi bersyukur telah bertemu dan mencintai laki-laki tersebut. Tapi, Akashi sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan laki-laki itu terhadap dirinya.

Orang itu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sejak kejadian belajar dirumah Himuro Tatsuya-kakak sepupu Kuroko-hubungan keduanya semakin dekat saja. Ya walaupun masih berstatus _Friendzone._ Sebetulnya Akashi selama ini sudah terlalu sering mengkode(?) Kuroko. Tapi entah Kuroko itu polos, atau tidak peka-atau bodoh- jadinya kode yang diberikan Akashi tidak pernah sukses.

Poor Akashi.

Walaupun kode Akashi tidak bernah sukses, lantas tidak membuat ia menyerah. Tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus seorang Akashi Seijurou bung. Maju terus, pantang mundur.

Drap Drap

Lamunan Akashi buyar ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang berlari kearahnya.

"Hosh.. hosh.. maaf Sei-kun. Aku terlambat."

Seorang pemuda mungil berambut biru memandang Akashi dengan raut wajah bersalah. Meruntuk dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya dia terlambat.

"Tidak apa-apa Tetsuya."

Tetsuya?

Ah sou! Pemuda mungil tersebut ternyata adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi mengusap surai biru Kuroko sekilas. Membuat siempunya doki-doki. "Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Ha'i."

"Tunggu."

"Doushite Sei-kun?"

"Kau tidak memakai sarung tanganmu Tetsuya?"

"Ah! Gomen. Karena tadi terburu-buru jadi lupa."

Akashi menghela nafas. "Mattaku."

Akashi kemudian melepas sarung tanganya dibagian sebelah kanan dan memakaikannya di tangan Kuroko disebelah kanan juga. Kuroko hanya diam memperhatikan Akashi.

Setelah selesai memasang sarung tangan pada Kuroko, Akashi kemudian menggandeng tangan si surai biru. Kedua tangan yang tidak memakai sarung tangan saling bertaut erat. (Bisa dibayangin gk? :v)

"Apa sudah hangat?"

Pipi putih milik Kuroko kini telah dihiasi oleh warna pink karena perlakuan Akashi. "Hu um.. Arigatou Sei-kun."

"Ayo."

.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya kau yakin tidak takut?"

Kuroko mentap Akashi datar. "Tidak."

"Baiklah."

Ini adalah sabtu malam dan Akashi mengajak Kuroko untuk menonton film dibioskop. Kuroko sih mau mau aja. Kan lumayan. Apalagi jalanya sama cowok ganteng macam Akashi.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu sejak film diputar. Akashi terus meruntuk dalam hati. Menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak memilih film dengan benar. Tadinya Akashi mengajak Kuroko menonton film horor supaya bisa sekalian modus. Ia berfikir jika Kuroko akan ketakutan dan memeluk Akashi. Tapi fikiran itu sirna sudah ketika melihat Kuroko menatap datar layar bioskop yang sedang menampakan wanita berambut panjang dengan muka hancur serta berlumur darah.

Hah.. biarlah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Lain Akashi. Lain juga dengan Kuroko. Tadinya ia merasa tenang-tenang saja menonton filmnya. Tapi ketenangannya terusik oleh suara berisik dari kedua orang yang duduk tidak jauh dari dirinya. Sepertinya sepasang kekasih. Begitu yang dipikirkan Kuroko.

Karena iseng. Akhirnya Kuroko menoleh kearah pasangan kekasih tersebut. Dan...

DEG!

Kuroko melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilihatnya.

GREP

Akashi tersentak dalam duduknya. Kuroko secara tiba-tiba memeluk lengan Akashi dengan erat. Wajahnya ia benamkan dalam ceruk leher Akashi. Betapa Akashi senang dunia akhirat. Akhirnya bisa dipeluk juga sama Kuroko.

'Mungkin Tetsuya sudah mulai ketakutan.'

Setelah menyeringai karena melihat tindakan Kuroko. Sekarang Akashi mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat pipi Kuroko merona serta menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

Damn! Cobaan untuk Akashi.

"Tetsuya kenapa?" Mengelus lembut pipi sang pujaan hati.

"Sei-kun." Kuroko menatap wajah Akashi intens.

"Ya?"

"Lihat itu." Kuroko menunjuk pasangan kekasih yang tak jauh dari dirinya.

Mengikuti arah telunjuk si biru, Akashi kembali mengernyit. "Kenapa memangnya dengan mereka?"

"Tadi aku melihat mereka sedang berciuman."

"Oh."

"Disini dan disini." Kuroko lalu menyentuh bibir Akashi juga bibirnya.

Kami-sama.. tabahkan hati Akashi Seijuro yang ganteng ini. Betapa ia ingin langsung membawa Kuroko ke kamarnya dan melakukan 'ini itu'. Tapi ia tidak ingin digantung oleh Himuro dan juga Mayuzumi. Ia masih punya impian dan cita-cita yang harus dikejar. Impian untuk bersanding dengan laki-laki yang saat ini masih memeluk lengannya. Dan cita-cita menjadi orang sukses supaya bisa membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga.

Sungguh mulia sekali impian dan cita-citamu nak.

"Ekhem." Akashi berdehem(?) guna menetralkan jantung dan pikirannya yang acak adul. "Terus kenapa kalau mereka ciuman Tetsuya? Wajar bukan? Mereka itu kan sepasang kekasih. Apa Tetsuya juga mau seperti mereka?"

"Mau apa?" Kening Kuroko berkerut.

"Ciuman tentu saja."

"Tapi kan kita bukan sepasang kekasih Sei-kun."

"Kalau begitu Tetsuya mau tidak jadi kekasihku?"

"Sei-kun to the point sekali."

"Terus Tetsuya maunya bagaimana?"

"Ah sudah lupakan." Kuroko lalu melepas pelukannya dan kembali melanjutkan menonton filmnya.

Akashi baper. Pengen dipeluk Kuroko lagi.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam waktu setempat. Akashi sedang dalam perjalanan mengantar pulang pujaan hatinya. Ia sudah dikirimi email oleh Himuro untuk segera membawa Kuroko pulang. Padahal ia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Kuroko. Tapi ia menurut saja. Dari pada tidak mendapatakan restu dari Himuro. Kan gawat.

"Tetsuya kita sudah sampai." Akashi melepaskan seatbeltnya.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tetsuy-"

Pantas saja tidak ada jawaban. Ternyata malaikat birunya tertidur. Akashi tersenyum kecil. Wajah Kuroko saat tertidur begitu indah. Polos dan damai layaknya malaikat kecil yang baru dikirim oleh Tuhan untuk dirinya. Ahh ingatkan Akashi untuk berdoa sebelum tidur. Mengucapkan rasa terima kasih dan syukur karena Tuhan telah menciptakan makhluk seindah bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Karena tidak tega untuk membangunkan Kuroko. Akhirnya Akashi memutuskan untuk menggendongnya ala bridal style. merasa ada gerakan yang mengganggu tidurnya, Kuroko bukannya terbangun malah mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Akashi.

'Seperti pengantin baru saja.' Batin Akashi ngarep.

Ting Tong

Akashi Menekan bel rumah Himuro menggunakan hidung mancungnya. Ingat! Kedua tangannya kan sedang menggendong Kuroko. Jadi tidak bisa ia gunakan untuk menekan bel.

CEKLEK

"Lohh... Kuroko tidur?" Himuro melipat kedua tangannya didada dan menyender dipintu.

"Dari pada kau didepan pintu lebih baik menyingkir. Nanti Tetsuya kedinginan."

"Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh kan Akashi?" Himuro memandang Akashi curiga.

"Aneh-aneh bagaimana? Tetsuya nya saja tidak peka."

"Pfftt.. masuklah."

Himuro kemudian mempersilahkan Akashi masuk. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Mungkin berniat untuk membuatkan Akashi coklat panas. Sedangkan Akashi berjalan kelantai dua untuk membaringkan Kuroko dikamarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Akashi turun dan bergabung dengan Himuro diruang tamu. Ia melihat dua mug berisikan coklat panas.

Menarik kursi yang berseberangan dengan sang sahabat. Akashi kemudian meminum coklat panas yang sudah disiapkan.

"Akashi kau tahu kan seminggu lagi Kuroko ulang tahun." Himuro membuka percakapan.

"Hm."

"Kau akan memberinya hadiah apa?"

"Kenapa kau harus tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ini kan kakak sepupunya."

"Aku belum tahu."

"Memangnya waktu kau ulang tahun Kuroko memberimu hadiah apa?"

"Himuro kau ini kenapa? Tidak biasanya kepo."

Himuro berdecak. "Aku hanya penasaran. Kuroko tidak mau memberitahuku."

"Dia menghadiahkan gelang kaki. Dan juga pearching."

"Jadi gelang kaki dan pearching yang berbentuk salib yang kau pakai itu hadiah dari Kuroko?"

"Ya. Tetsuya bilang dia khusus membuatkan gelang kaki untukku. Romantis sekali bukan?" Akashi menyeringai. Membuat Himuro ingin menoyor(?) kepalanya.

"Kau sendiri ingin memberi hadiah apa?"

"Rahasia. Yang jelas aku dan Mayuzumi akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuknya." Himuro mengetuk-ngetuk pinggiran meja.

"Big party?"

"Bukan. Hanya mengundang beberapa temanku saja. Dan juga teman Kuroko."

"Lalu?"

"Karena ini kejutan. Aku mau kau mengajak Kuroko pergi dari pagi sampai sore. Karena pestanya akan diadakan sore menjelang malam."

"Baiklah." Akashi menghabiskan coklat panas yang tinggal sedikit. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"Ya hati-hati. Terima kasih sudah mengantar Kuroko pulang."

.

.

.

.

"Sei-kun kita mau kemana?"

"Kyoto."

"Huh? Mau ngapain?" Kuroko mengerjap bingung melihat Akashi yang tersenyum.

"Hanya mengunjungi Otou-sama."

"Kenapa harus denganku?"

"Yang lainnya pada sibuk. Hanya tetsuya yang tidak sibuk kan?"

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Dan Akashi mengajak Kuroko untuk pulang ke kampung halamanya-Kyoto-. Memang benar tujuan Akashi pulang adalah untuk menjenguk Ayahanda tercinta-Akashi Masaomi-. Tapi ada pula tujuan lain yang membuat ia mengajak Kuroko pergi ke Kyoto.

.

.

.

.

Suasana didalam kereta sangatlah ramai. Mungkin karena weekend. Orang-orang jepang terkenal lebih memilih untuk menggunakan kereta saat berpergian.

Akashi dan Kuroko duduk berdampingan. Mereka berdua tengah sibuk dengan buku yang dipegang masing-masing. Tapi tumben sekali Akashi mau membaca buku.

"Pst.. bukankah itu Akashi Seijurou?"

"Kau mengenalnya."

"Iya. Dia satu kampus denganku. Aku pernah ditolongnya satu kali. Dia sangat baik dan juga tampan. Ahh.. aku ingin sekali jadi kekasihnya."

Pendengaran Kuroko akan lebih sensitif ketika berhubungan dengan Akashi. Itu sebabnya dia terdiam ketika ada dua perempuan yang duduk didepannya sedang membicarakan lelaki berambut merah disampingnya.

"Mana mau dia denganmu?" Perempuan yang berambut pendek tersenyum mengejek.

"Hehh.. siapa yang bisa menolak pesonaku." Yang berambut panjang tersenyum meremehkan. Mereka berdua tidak sadar sedang ditatap oleh seseorang berambut biru langit.

Kuroko kesal. Ia tahu Akashi bukanlah tipe orang yang akan tertarik dengan perempuan sexy. Seenaknya saja berbicara seperti itu. Kuroko menatap kedua perempuan tersebut dengan pandangan menusuk. Awalnya mereka tidak menyadarinya. Tapi ketika Kuroko mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya mereka akhirnya sadar dan terbelalak kaget. Kuroko menyeringai dalam hati. Diambilnya gunting merah dari dalam tas Akashi dan mengarahkan ke lehernya. Seolah-olah sedang berkata "jangan ganggu milikku. Atau kalian akan mati."

Siapa yang tidak shock ditatap seperti itu. Apalagi sambil membawa gunting. Dipandangan kedua perempuan tersebut, Kuroko sudah seperti shinigami yang bersiap mencabut nyawanya kapanpun.

Setelah kedua perempuan tersebut menundukan kepalanya dan tidak membicarakan Akashi lagi Kuroko kembali memasukan sang gunting keperaduannya(?)lalu merebut buku yang sedang dibaca oleh Akashi.

"Tetsuya mau kemana?" Kuroko menarik kasar tangan Akashi.

Akashi bingung akan kelakuan Kuroko. Ia terlihat kesal. Aura yang dikeluarkan juga tidak enak. Membuat orang-orang yang dilewatinya bergidik ngeri.

"Tetsuya?"

"Kita pindah gerbong. Kita cari tempat yang sepi." Kuroko menjawab dengan nada kesal.

Akashi mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa?"

Kuroko berhenti lalu menatap Akashi tajam. "Aku tidak suka melihat perempuan itu terus memandang Akashi-kun. Dia berbicara soal Akashi-kun yang menolongnya saat dikampus. Dia juga bilang Akashi-kun itu tampan. Dan perempuan itu juga ingin menjadi kekasih Akashi-kun!"

Satu hal yang Akashi tahu. Jika Kuroko sudah memanggilnya dengan nama 'Akashi' itu berarti dia sedang kesal dan marah.

"Perempuan? Siapa?"

Memang tadi Akashi tidak terlalu memperhatikan suasana disekitarnya. Dirinya tengah sibuk dan fokus membaca buku dengan judul "Membangun Keluarga Kecil Yang Bahagia".

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Ia kembali menarik tangan Akashi.

Akashi tidak ingin memaksa Kuroko untuk berbicara. Dirinya ingin membuat Kuroko tenang kembali. Walaupun Kuroko itu unyu, tapi jika sedang marah atau kesal sangat mengerikan.

Kuroko membawa Akashi sampai digerbong terakhir. Tidak ada orang didalam gerbong. Hanya ada dirinya dan juga Akashi.

Mendudukan Akashi kasar, Kuroko lalu melempar tas milik si surai merah disamping kanannya. Sementara ia duduk disebelah kiri Akashi.

"Tetsuya."

"..."

Akashi tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kuroko. Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih kan? Lalu kenapa Kuroko harus sampai marah seperti ini.

'Mungkinkah Tetsuya cemburu?'

Kaget dengan pemikiran yang melintas dibenaknya. Akashi mau tidak mau tersenyum. Akashi tahu kalau Kuroko menyukainya. Hanya saja belum mau mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Dirinya tidak akan memaksa Kuroko. Ia yakin suatu hari nanti Kuroko akan mengutarakan isi hatinya. Akashi yakin itu.

"Tetsuya."

"..."

Sedikit kesal karena diabaikan, akhirnya Akashi mengangkat Kuroko dan mendudukannya dipangkuannya.

"Akashi-kun! Apa yang Akashi-kun lakukan?!" Kuroko berontak. Tapi Akashi memeluk pinggangnya erat dan membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Kuroko.

"Tetsuya dengar. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mencintai Tetsuya. Sampai kapanpun aku akan menunggu jawaban atas pernyataan cintaku saat natal bulan lalu. Aku tidak perduli kalau harus menunggu bertahun-tahun. Karena aku selalu yakin jika Tetsuya mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku." Akashi berbisik pelan tepat disamping telinga Kuroko. Sesaat suara Akashi bagaikan melodi harpa yang sangat merdu. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan terlena. Begitu juga dengan Kuroko. Mendengar sederet kalimat yang diucapkan secara tulus dan tegas membuat dirinya merasa lega.

Kuroko lalu membalas pelukan Akashi. Menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Akashi yang membuatnya nyaman dan enggan untuk melepaskannya. "Sei-kun. Gomen."

"Tidak apa Tetsuya. Lebih baik Tetsuya tidur saja." Akashi mengusap-usap surai biru Kuroko dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

Ting Tong

CKLEK

"Yo!"

"Himu-chan~~~."

"Kalian. Masuklah."

Mayuzumi, Mibuchi, Kotarou, dan Nebuya mendatangi rumah Himuro dengan membawa beberapa kardus. Apa isinya? Bom? Mana mungkin. Mereka membawa pernak-pernik untuk mendekorasi ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat perayaan ulang tahun Kuroko.

Himuro lalu membawa teman-temannya keruang tamu. Himuro terlihat sudah menempelkan beberapa pernak-pernik diruang tamu. Ada beberapa balon dibagian pojok ruangan, pita-pita dengan berbagai macam warna, dan lain-lain."

"Kalian lanjutkan. Aku dan Taiga akan membuat kue ulang tahun dan beberapa makanan."

"Roger!" Ketiga makhluk absrud memberikan pose hormat pada Himuro.

"Kagami disini?"

"Ya. Dia sedang berada didapur."

"Himuro. Siapa teman Kuroko yang akan datang?" Mayuzumi mengikuti langkah Himuro menuju dapur.

"Hmm.. hanya teman satu team basketnya saja. Kau mengundang Nijimura?"

Mayuzumi mengangguk. "Tapi tidak tahu juga dia akan datang tepat waktu apa datang terlambat."

"Souka. Kuroko pasti akan sangat senang jika melihat Nijimura datang." Himuro tersenyum kecil. Kuroko dan Nijimura memang dekat. Kuroko sudah menganggap Nijimura sebagai kakaknya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Keakraban keduanya tidak lantas membuat Mayuzumi cemburu. Ia sedang jika adik sepupunya mau menerima Nijimura.

"Yo! Kagami."

"Oh kau sudah datang?"

Kagami terlihat tengah sibuk membuat adonan. Ia mengenakan apron berwarna merah. Sedangkan Himuro mengenakan yang berwarna biru gelap.

"Mayuzumi lebih baik kau menyiapkan cemilan saja sana. Kau disini tidak berguna." Kagami berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Mayuzumi yang sedang memakan buah strawberry.

Mayuzumi mendelik. "Kau mengusirku?"

"Taiga benar. Lebih baik kau membatu decorate saja."

"Tidak mau. Aku ini kan laki-laki. "

Himuro mengernyit. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kuroko?" Kebiasaan jelek Mayuzumi adalah suka mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sifat ini lah yang sering kali membuat Himuro kesal.

"Tidak tahu. Aku meminta Akashi untuk membawanya pergi."

"HAH?! HIMURO JANGAN BILANG KAU SUDAH MERELAKAN KEPERJAKAAN KUROKO DIREBUT SI SETAN MERAH ITU?! Mayuzumi berteriak histeris. Membuat Mibuchi, Kotarou, dan Nebuya berlari menuju dapur.

Twitch

Brugh

"Itte."

Himuro melempar panci dan tepat mengenai kepala Mayuzumi. Ia dongkol pada Mayuzumi. Siapa juga yang akan menyerahkan keperjakaan Kuroko pada makhluk cebol nan sadis berambut merah yang notabenya adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Hahaha makanya kalau bicara jangan seenaknya." Kagami ketawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat ia mendapatkan deathglare super mematikan yang dilontarkan Mayuzumi.

"Buuuu... Mayu-chan bikin kaget saja." Mibuchi mengibaskan surai hitamnya hingga mengenai wajah Nebuya.

"Lebih baik kau bantu Mibuchi dan yang lainnya. Kalau tidak mau kepalamu kena timpuk lagi kan?" Kagami masih cengar-cengir karena melihat Mayuzumi yang merengut.

Sedangkan Himuro sudah kembali sibuk dengan masakannya. Ia masih kesal tentu saja. Tapi ia juga bukan anak kecil lagi yang suka ngambek berkepanjangan.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore waktu setempat. Himuro dan yang lainnya sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya masing-masing. Tinggal menunggu Akashi dan Kuroko datang. Ngomong-ngomong Himuro juga jadi berandai-andai sendiri. Kira-kira Akashi mengajak Kuroko pergi kemana. Ia tidak mendapatkan pesan atau email dari keduanya. Tapi Himuro bersumpah. Jika Akashi meng'ini itu'kan adik sepupunya yang unyu itu, maka ia sendiri yang akan memberi pelajaran pada Akashi.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di Kyoto. Saat ini Kuroko dan Akashi sedang didalam ruangan perpustakaan milik Akashi Masaomi. Tadinya Kuroko berfikir jika rumah utama keluarga Akashi sangatlah megah. Layaknya istana-istana yang ada di Eropa sana. Tapi kemudian setelah sampai, ia tercengang. Bahwa semua pemikiran tentang rumah utama keluarga Akashi salah. Rumah tersebut memang besar dan memiliki model khas rumah jepang dimasa lalu. Dengan pohon bambu yang menghiasi setiap pojok halaman. Kolam ikan, gazebo, dan taman yang ditanami oleh berbagai bunga.

"Jadi namamu Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Ha'i."

Untuk kedua kalinya pemikiran Kuroko salah. Ia mengira jika sosok Masaomi adalah orang yang kolot. Tapi nyatanya beliau sangat murah senyum dan ramah, dan tentu saja tegas.

"Kau kekasih Sejurou?"

"Bukan/belum."

Masaomi terkekeh melihat kelakuan keduanya yang malu-malu minta dianuin. "Baiklah. Lebih baik kalian istirahat saja. Tetsuya kau tidur dengan Seijurou tidak apa kan?"

"Ha'i Akashi-san."

"Panggil Otou-sama saja."

"Huh?"

"Otou-sama."

Kuroko bingung sendiri. "Baiklah Otou-sama."

Masaomi tersenyum kecil. "Seijuro antarkan Tetsuya kekamarmu. Setelah itu datanglah kekamar Tousan."

"Baiklah. Ayo Tetsuya."

Kuroko membungkuk sekilas kearah Masaomi dan berjalan mengikuti Akashi.

.

.

.

.

Tok Tok

"Otou-sama."

"Masuklah Seijurou."

Akashi membuka pintu berdaun coklat yang disinyalir adalah kamar milik Akashi Masaomi. Dan ternyata benar. Masaomi terlihat sedang duduk dipinggiran ranjang sambil memegang sebuah kotak berwarna hitam.

Setelah menutup pintu. Akashi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang Ayah dan duduk disampingnya. "Jadi ada apa Otou-sama?"

"Dialah pilihanmu Seijurou?" Masaomi membuka pembicaraan sambil menatap anak semata wayangnya.

"Dia? Maksud Otou-sama Tetsuya?"

"Ya."

"Kalau iya kenapa memangnya? Apa Otou-sama tidak akan merestui hubungan kami?"

Terkekeh pelan. "Kenapa kau menyimpulkan seperti anakku."

"Ya. Karena kami sesama laki-laki bukan? Apa Otou-sama tidak keberatan dengan itu?" Sering kali Akashi juga tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Ayahnya. Ia tahu sifat Ayahnya idak beda jauh dari dirinya. Ia tahu Ayahnya memang murah senyum dan ramah. Tapi, ia paham betul jika sang Ayahanda juga seorang yang absolut.

"Tidak. Tousan yakin jika Okaa-sama masih hidup beliau juga tidak akan keberatan. Kau anak kami satu-satunya Seijurou. Kami ingin yang terbaik untukmu dan untuk masa depanmu."

"Tousan tahu jika hari ini Tetsuya sedang berulang tahun."

"Siapa yang memberitahu Otou-sama?"

"Mibuchi tentu saja."

'Sibanci itu. Mulutnya emang suka ember.'

"Seijurou berikan ini pada Tetsuya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun." Masaomi mengambil tangan Akashi dan meletakan kotak hitam yang sedari tadi digenggamannya.

"Apa ini?" Akashi lalu membuka kotak tersebut. Didalamnya ada sebuah kalung dengan bandul(?) cincin yang bertuliskan 'Akashi Seijurou'.

"Kalung?"

"Ya. Itu buatan Okaasan."

Akashi lalu mengambilnya. "Kapan Okaa-sama membuat ini?"

"Sudah lama. Beliau memang sengaja membuatkannya untukmu Seijurou. Mungkin lebih tepatnya untuk pasangan hidupmu. Beliau memberikan itu sebelum meninggal. Ia berpesan untuk memberikan kalung itu jika Seijurou membawa seseorang-entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan-pulang kerumah utama." Masaomi bangkit dari pinggiran ranjang dan berjalan menuju jendela.

"Tousan tahu jika kalian saling mencintai. Jadi apa kalian sudah resmi menjalin hubungan?"

"Belum."

"Hah.. Tousan menantikan yang terbaik dari kalian berdua."

"Otou-sama."

"Hm?"

"Arigatou."

Menatap anaknya sendu. Masaomi kemudian tersenyum. "Kemarilah nak. Otou-sama ingin memelukmu."

Akashi meletakan kalung beserta kotaknya diranjang dan menghampiri Ayahnya. Memeluk laki-laki yang sudah mengurusnya dari kecil, menggantikan posisi seorang ibu yang sudah berpulang kesisi Tuhan.

Masaomi memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara pelukannya bersama sang anak. "Seijurou. Sebelum kembali ke Tokyo. Berkunjunglah ke makam Okaasan. Bawa juga Tetsuya bersamamu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyuruh Tetsuya untuk bersiap."

.

.

.

.

"Otou-sama kami pamit pulang dulu. Jaga kesehatan Otou-sama." Memeluk sang Ayahanda sekilas.

"Akashi-san. Saya permisi dulu. Terima kasih sudah menerima saya disini." Kuroko membungkuk kearah Masaomi.

"Tidak masalah Tetsuya. Sering-seringlah mampir. Dan jangan lupa panggil Otou-sama." Masaomi menyentil dahi Kuroko pelan. Membuat siempunya meringis.

"Ha'i Otou-sama."

"Jja. Ittekimasu."

"Itterashai."

Akashi dan Kuroko melambai secara bersamaan. Keduanya meninggalkan Masaomi yang masih berdiri didepan rumah sambil tersenyum.

"Tetsuya. Kita pergi kesuatu tempat sebentar."

"Kemana?"

"Nanti juga tahu. Ayo."

Akashi lalu menarik tangan Kuroko memasuki taxi yang sudah dipesankan oleh Ayahnya. Kenapa tidak menggunakan mobil pribadi beserta sang supir? Jawabannya tentu saja karena tuan muda Akashi Seijurou tidak mau.

Semilir angin sore menyapa kedua anak adam yang saling menggengam tangan. Surai merah dan biru bergerak pelan mengikuti irama sang angin. Mata terpejam menikmati sapuan yang menyapa kulit. Bentangan padang rumput terbentang indah didepan sana. Warna hijau daun mendominasi. Suara burung saling bersahut-sahutan.

"Sei-kun. Kita ada dimana?"

"Dibukit tempat pemakaman keluarga Akashi. Kita akan mengunjungi Okaa-sama."

"Tetsuya ayo."

Kaki mungil Kuroko mengikuti langkah milik Akashi yang berjalan didedapannya. Manik azure milik Kuroko terus menatap hamparan rumput hijau yang tersaji didepannya. "Sei-kun sering kemari? Disini nyaman sekali."

"Ya. Biasanya aku dan Otou-sama berkunjung ketika natal atau disaat Okaa-sama berulang tahun."

"Souka."

"Tetsuya kita sudah sampai."

Akashi dan Kuroko berdiri didepan batu nisan yang dibuat menggunakan keramik putih. Diukir dengan nama 'Akashi Shiori'. Akashi berjongkok dan mengantupkan kedua tangannya. Memejamkan mata. Berdoa untuk sang Ibunda. Kuroko juga mengikuti apa yang Akashi lakukan.

"Okaa-sama. Sei datang menjenguk Okaa-sama. Bagaimana kabar Okaa-sama disurga?"

Wushh...

Angin bertiup lembut menerpa wajah Akashi. Seakan-akan menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sipemuda merah.

"Yokatta. Okaa-sama. Hari ini Sei membawa seseorang yang sangat berarti untuk Sei." Akashi menatap Kuroko sendu.

Ini pertama kalinya Kuroko melihat sisi rapuh seorang Akashi Seijurou. Ia bisa melihat dari manik heterocrom Akashi jika ada kerinduan akan sosok Ibundanya.

"Hallo Bibi. Saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Senang bertemu dengan Bibi." Kuroko menggenggam tangan Akashi. Menyalurkan kehangatan yang membuat Akashi nyaman.

"Okaa-sama. Sei mencintai Tetsuya. Sei harap Okaa-sama merestui kami. Sei sangat mencintai Tetsuya. Sei tidak ingin berpisah dengan Tetsuya. Apa Okaa-sama menyetujuinya?"

Kembali. Angin menerpa wajah keduanya. Angin kali ini berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Angin yang terasa hangat. Seakan-akan sedang dipeluk oleh seorang Ibu. Akashi tahu. Jika Ibundanya sedang melihat ia dan Kuroko dari atas sana.

'Bibi. Aku berjanji akan membuat Sei-kun bahagia. Akupun begitu mencintainya. Tolong restui kami Bi.' Kuroko berdoa dalam hati sambil menatap langit.

"Okaa-sama. Kami pamit pulang dulu. Nanti kapan-kapan kita akan berkunjung kembali. Sampai jumpa Okaa-sama."

"Sampai jumpa Bibi."

Sepeninggal Akashi dan Kuroko. Nampaklah sesosok wanita berambut panjang dan berwarna semerah darah tengah tersenyum. Ia mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna putih yang sangat indah. Sosoknya begitu cantik dan nampak keibuan.

"Berbahagialah kalian berdua. Doa Okaa-sama akan selalu menyertaimu Seijurou, Tetsuya."

Dan sosok itupun perlahan memudar hingga akhirnya menghilang bersama hembusan angin.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan Kyoto-Tokyo dapat ditempuh selama tiga jam menggunakan Shinkansen. Akashi dan Kuroko tiba di Tokyo pukul tujuh malam. Ia langsung bergegas menuju rumah Himuro.

Ting Tong.

"Kyaaa.. Kuro-chaaann~~~" Akashi dan Kuroko disambut oleh banci bernama Mibuchi Reo. Mibuchi yang melihat Kuroko langsung menerjangnya. Untung Kuroko tidak jatuh. Beterimakasihlah pada Akashi yang menahan punggung mungil sipemuda biru.

"S-sesak Reo-nee."

"Kyaaaaa... Kuro-chan memanggilku Reo-nee." Mibuchi jejeritan sendiri. Akashi yang melihat kelakuan absrud salah satu temannya hanya mendengus. Ia kembali berfikir. Kenapa dirinya bisa berteman dengan makhluk barbar macam Mibuchi.

"Reo sampai kapan kau akan memeluk Tetsuya?" Akashi menatap tajam Mibuchi.

"Buuuu... bilang saja Sei-chan cemburu." Mibuchi menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengejek Akashi tentu saja.

'Sialan kau banci.'

"Ayo ayo masukk.." Mibuchi dengan semangat menarik tangan Kuroko dan Akashi kedalam rumah.

Duar Duar..

"Otanjoubi Omedetto Kuroko/Kurochin/Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Tetsu-kun."

Sesampainya diruang tamu, Kuroko kaget ketika melihat ruang tamu sudah disulap menjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa. Tembok-tembok dihiasi dengan pita-pita cantik hasil kerja Mibuchi CS. Balon-balon menggantung disetiap pojokan. Serta tulisan 'Otanjoubi Omedetto Kuroko Tetsuya'

Yang lebih membuat Kuroko terkejut adalah. Semua teman seteam nya berkumpul disini. Dan Juga..

"Nijimura Niisaan?"

"Yo Kuroko. Ohisassiburi."

Kuroko menghampiri semuanya. Ia sangat terharu. Ia tahu jika hari ini dirinya berulang tahun. Tapi ia tidak menyangka akan ada party untuknya. Kuroko ingin menangis rasanya.

"Kurokocchi..!" Makhluk kuning memeluk tubuh mungil Kuroko.

"Ryouta."

"Ehh Akashicchi."

Ryouta-Kise Ryouta- adalah teman sekolah, teman sekelas, dan juga teman satu team Kuroko. Selain Kise juga ada Aomine, Midorima, Takao, Murasakibara, Kagami, Momoi, Riko, Hyuuga, Izuki, Kyoshi, dll. Mereka semua adalah senpai Kuroko disekolah. Riko adalah pelatih team basketnya.

Oh kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Kise bisa mengenal Akashi? Itu karena Akashi yang sering menjemput atau mengantarkan Kuroko kesekolah. Kuroko akhirnya mengenalkan Akashi pada teman-temannya.

Semua tertawa. Menikmati lezatnya makanan yang dimasak oleh Himuro dan Kagami. Saling bercakap-cakap. Saling bercanda satu sama lain. Kuroko senang sekali bisa melihat semua berkumpul disini.

"Tetsuya bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Akashi menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang berbicara dengan Mayuzumi dan Nijimura.

"Kenapa tidak disini saja Akashi." Mayuzumi menatap Akashi curiga.

Dibalas dengan tatapan super datar. "Nanti kau kepo Chihiro."

"Sialan kau."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ketaman belakang." Kuroko berjalan terlebih dahulu dan Akashi mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita intip mereka Nijimura?"

"Huh? Untuk apa? Lebih baik kita kekamar saja. Aku ingin berduaan denganmu saja." Nijimura tersenyum. Mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Dasar mesum."

"Hey! Mesum apanya? Kita kan sepasang kekasih. Sudah lama juga tidak bertemu. Apa salahnya menghabiskan waktu bersama." Nijimura yang tidak terima dibilang mesum menggeplak kepala Mayuzumi.

Sungguh malangnya nasib kepala Mayuzumi. Pertama terkena timpukan panci oleh Himuro. Dan yang kedua dipukul kekasihnya sendiri. Bedanya adalah Himuro yang melakukannya dengan sadis. Dan Nijimura melakukannya dengan sayang.

Eaaaaa...

Back to AkaKuro.

Akashi dan Kuroko duduk dibangku taman belakang rumah Himuro. Keduanya terdiam menikmati indahnya langit Tokyo. Hingga suara Akashi memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Tetsuya. Otanjoubi omedetto."

"Arigatou Sei-kun."

"Ini hadiah untuk Tetsuya." Akashi kemudian mengeluarkan kotak berwarna hitam dari saku jaketnya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Sei-kun."

"Maaf Tetsuya. Itu sebenarnya bukan hadiah dariku."

"Lalu?"

"Itu dari Okaa-sama."

"Dari Bibi Shiori? Tapi bagaimana mungkin?"

"Okaa-sama memberikan itu pada Otou-sama sebelum beliau meninggal. Beliau berpesan agar itu diberikan kepada seseorang yang aku bawa pulang kerumah utama."

"Souka. Boleh dibuka."

"Ya."

Kuroko lalu membuka kotak tersebut. "Kalung? Oh.. ada nama Sei-kun di cincinnya. Kirei." Manik Azure berbinar bahagia.

"Tetsuya suka?"

"Hu um.. Sei-kun boleh tolong pakaikan?" Kuroko memberikan kalung tersebut pada Akashi.

"Sini." Akashi lalu mengambil kalungnya dan memasangkannya dileher Kuroko.

"Berbaliklah Tetsuya."

Kini Kuroko dan Akashi saling berhadap-hadapan. Akashi memandang wajah Kuroko tanpa berkedip. Membuat pipi Kuroko terasa memanas.

"Tetsuya." Tangan Akashi kemudian mendarat di pipi Kuroko dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Akan kukatakan sekali lagi. Apakah Tetsuya ma-"

CUP

/apa itu O.O/

Ucapan Akashi terputus ketika Kuroko mencium Akashi tepat dibibirnya. BIBIRNYA. Ia tentu saja kaget bukan main. Dirinya tidak menyangka jika Kuroko akan menciumnya terlebih dahulu.

Kuroko lalu menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Akashi. Tersenyum lembut. "Sei-kun tidak perlu mengatakannya dua kali. Sekarang saatnya aku memberikan jawaban bukan? Tanpa dijawab, Sei-kun pasti sudah tahu apa jawabannya kan? Tapi Sei-kun tetap menunggu."

"Akashi Seijurou. Terima kasih sudah menemani hari-hariku selama ini. Terima kasih karena sudah mau mencintaiku. Terima kasih karena sudah mau menunggu. Terima kasih atas semua yang Sei-kun berikan selama ini."

Hening..

"Aku, Kuroko Tetsuya juga sangat mencintai Akashi Sejurou. Aku berjanji akan selalu disisi Sei-kun. Memberikan cinta dan kasih sayang yang tulus hanya untuk Akashi Seijurou."

Setelah berucap panjang lebar. Kuroko mencium kening Akashi. "Akashi Seijurou. I Love You."

Sungguh. Saat ini Akashi merasa luar biasa senang. Cintanya terbalas. Kuroko mencintainya. Dan ia juga mencintai Kuroko.

"I LOVE You More Tetsuya." Kali ini Akashi lah yang mencium Kuroko. Tapi bukan dikening. Melainkan dibibir.

Tidak ada nafsu dan gairah dalam ciuman tersebut. Ciuman yang terasa murni. Menyalurkan kehangatan dan rasa kasih sayang dari keduanya.

Akashi kemudian melepaskan ciumannya. "Terima kasih Tetsuya."

"Hu um."

'Bibi Shiori. Aku berjanji akan menjaga kalung ini dan juga Sei-kun. Terima kasih Bibi.'

"Tetsuya. Ayo masuk. Mungkin yang lain sudah menunggu."

"Baiklah."

"Doa Okaa-sama akan selalu menyertai kalian berdua anak-anakku." Dan kembali sosok cantik berambut merahpun menghilang bersama dengan hembusan angin malam.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks hiks.."

"Loh Reo-nee kenapa menangis?"

Semua yang ada diruang tamu memandang Mibuchi bingung. Ada gerangan apa sehingga membuat sibanci menangis.

"Aku melihat sesuatu yang indah, hiks." Mibuchi mengusap air matanya yang mengalir.

"Lihatlah." Mibuchi lalu mengeluarkan smartphone nya, dan menyetel sebuah video.

Hayoooo video apa?

"Ini..?"

"Mungkinkah?"

"Hiks... Tetsu-kun."

"Akhirnya Akashi berhasil juga."

Ternya mereka semua sedang menonton video percakapan Akashi dan Kuroko ditaman belakang. Bagaimana bisa Mibuchi mendapatkan video tersebut? Jawabannya ada diujung langit. /slap/

.

.

.

"Sedang apa kalian semua?" Akashi dan Kuroko menatap datar teman-temannya yang sedang menggerumungi sesuatu dimeja.

"Oh kalian sudah kembali." Himuro yang pertama kali sadar langsung mempause(?) Video tersebut dan mengembalikannya pada Mibuchi.

"Kenapa Momoi-san menangis?" Kuroko bingung melihat tingkah laku temannya. Ada yang cengar-cengir, ada yang tersenyum kalem, ada yang sibuk makan cemilan, ada yang menangis.

Kenapa sih?!

"Kurokocchi. Selamat ya. Akhirnya Kurokocchi berpacaran juga dengan Akashicchi." Kise tersenyum lebar.

BLUSH

"Cieeee cieee."

"PJ nya jangan lupa."

"Traktir, traktir."

"Guk guk."

Loh?

Kuroko malu sumpah. Mungkinkah mereka mengintip dan menguping pembicaraannya dengan Akashi?

Kuroko malu. Akashi cuek.

"Sei-chan, Kuro-chan. Jangan lupa traktir Reo-nee ya." Mibuchi mengidipkan sebelah matanya kearah pasangan baru tersebut.

"Akashi. Jika kau berani membuat Kuroko mengelurakan air matanya barang satu tetespun. Kau akan menyesal telah dilahirkan didunia ini." Mayuzumi kali ini menatap Akashi serius.

"Kau meragukan kesetiaanku pada Tetsuya heh Chihiro." Akashi balas menatap Mayuzumi datar.

"Akashi. Kuroko adalah satu-satunya adik kami. Kami ingin yang terbaik untuk dirinya. Dan aku percaya jika kaulah yang terbaik untuk Kuroko. Jadi sebagai seorang sahabatmu dan kakak Kuroko, aku berharap kau tidak merusak kepercaan kami."

Akashi menggengam tangan Kuroko erat. "Jika sampai kalian semua melihat Tetsuya mengelurakan air mata karenaku. Kalian boleh membunuhku saat itu juga."

"Akashi-kun!"

Oh no! Kuroko marah.

"Jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu lagi." Kuroko memeluk Akashi. Kedua tangannya meremas jaket yang dikenakan oleh Akashi

"Maaf Tetsuya."

"Satte! Lebih baik kita berfoto bersama-sama." Momoi yang tadi menangis kini sudah ceria kembali. Ia ikhlas jika Kuroko bersama dengan Akashi.

"Ide bagus Momoi-chan." Mibuchi lalu mengeluarkan camera dari tas milik Kotarou.

"Ayo bersiap guys."

Posisi saat ini adalah. Akashi dan Kuroko ditengah dan saling merangkul sambil tersenyum dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Minna!"

Kise berteriak.

"Isshoni POSE."

CEKREK

END.

A/N : OK! saya gk tahu kenapa bikin Akashi jadi berpearching(?). Ide itu terlintas ketika melihat fanart Akashi di IG yang make banyak pearching. Dan itu ganteng bin keren banget. Tapi tenang, Akashi disini hanya ada satu pearching. untuk bentuk pearching yang dikasih Kuroko buat Akashi. Saya terinspirasi dari pearching yang di pake sama Tao. Kalian bisa mencarinya di google.

YEAHH... Otanjoubi Omedetto Kuroko Tetsuya :*

Semoga makin unyu, langgeng sama Akashi. Pokoknya mah Wish you all the best mumumu~~ :* :*

Hahah readers.. saya kembali dengan chap dua. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Gaje? /sudah pasti/ gk jelas? /iyalah/ T.T ya beginilah saya /slap/

Entah mengapa adegan ditaman Kuroko nya jentel(?) banget. Berasa seme kek'a wkakwk /digiles.

Untuk scene yg dibioskop. Itu asli pengalaman pribadi saya sama temen saya. Tapi ada beberapa yg diubah. Waktu itu saya sama temen saya nonton film horor yg judulnya THE FOREST. nah terus pas pertengahan atau perempatan(?) film gitu, saya denger suara CUP dari pasangan cwok-cwek yg gk jauh duduk'a dari saya. Karena iseng, akhirnya saya nengok. Dan ternyata mereka lagi ciuman dibibir :v sontak saraf otak langsung inget adegan Akakuro yg di SPARKLE, punya Kak Kiaara. Habis itu saya langsung kasih tau temen saya. Asli ketawa" tuh, untung gk diomelin :v nonton horor berasa nonton comedy :v

Yowes... tanpa banyak cincong. Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada semua readers yg sudah memfollow, memfavorite, dan juga meriview. Juga kepada siders. Maaf juga belum sempet bales review ya #bow.

Jja ne~~ sampai jumpa lagi di ff AkaKuro yang lain.


End file.
